


What may have been

by Ladygreenleaf



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygreenleaf/pseuds/Ladygreenleaf
Summary: One moment. Sometimes thats all it takes to change and fix or shatter what follows. From a certain point of view. One change. A master dies and a student lives, in another world a student dies and a master lives. The fateful battle of Naboo changed things. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself in a place so similar yet not and must find his way home but when old pains are faced can he make himself say goodbye again.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Naboo.   
There was no denying the peaceful planet was beautiful, lakes and rivers, a thriving city. Like most planets Naboo had a dark history, fifteen years ago saw the return of the Sith, who had been lurking in the shadows gathering strength. Fifteen years ago the first two Jedi to encounter one, in over a thousand years, one lost his life, his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn. 

It was the anniversary of the victory on Naboo and he and his former padawan, Anakin Skywalker, had been invited by the current queen of the Naboo. It had been Padme Amidala who had convinced them to come. Anakin of course was all too happy to go, knowing he could sneak off and spend time with his wife. While Anakin was happy to be returning to Naboo, Qui-Gon was nowhere near as happy. They were welcomed and shown their quarters and Qui-Gon's feet led him down to the reactor where his life had changed years before.

Qui-Gon sighed as he stood there in the reactor where he had lost Obi-Wan, it had been fifteen years. His mind went back to that day and the events that had proceeded it. 

They had returned to Naboo, the queen having concocted a bold and daring plan, make allies with the Gungans, use their army to battle the Trade Federation droids, while the rest of them took back the capital city of Theed. Ever since leaving Courscant, things had been tense between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, it started because before the Jedi Council, Qui-Gon declared he would train this nine year old boy, forsaking Obi-Wan who had been his apprentice for twelve years. Qui-Gon had felt the shock and hurt flare across their bond, a look of pain crossing the young man’s face before it was quickly hidden.

Qui-Gon had not meant to hurt him, he was desperate to train Anakin because he knew he could become a great Jedi and Obi-Wan was ready for the trials, ready to become a Jedi Knight. The council determined the final decision would be made later, they had to return to Naboo with Queen Amidala. Qui-Gon didn’t know it then, but his life was about to change and be it good or ill it was hard to say. They headed for the throne room, well they were about to when the Sith they had faced on Tatooine showed himself.

He told the others to go he and Obi-Wan would handle him, they all shed their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers. The battle was on as he and Obi-Wan fought together, the fight moving towards the reactor core. Qui-Gon was not fast enough to block a hard kick the Zabrack threw and it knocked him down to the walkway below. Obi-Wan didn’t dare stop fighting as he and the Sith moved further away from Qui-Gon who cursed and managed to make his body move he had to get back to Obi-Wan. 

Though he ran as fast as he was able he was blocked from Obi-Wan and the Sith due to a laser wall, Qui-Gon tried to use their bond to tell Obi-Wan to wait on him but he got no response. The walls lowered and Obi-Wan and the Sith were fighting again, Qui-Gon nearly made it but was blocked by the last wall. He cursed watching Obi-Wan fight alone, though he held his own quite well, he reacted just a hair to slowly, the Sith bashed his lightsaber hilt into Obi-Wan's face before shoving the red blade into his body. The sound that escaped Obi-Wan’s lips would forever haunt Qui-Gon, it was a choking sound combined with a grunt of pain. Qui-Gon could only watch helplessly as Obi-Wan went to his knees before slumping to the ground on his side.

The Sith grinned at Qui-Gon, the look was clear even if no words were said, your next. The laser wall came down and Qui-Gon fought like a man possessed, his Obi-Wan, his child was hurt, he could still help him. Qui-Gon was beginning to tire but kept up his assault, when he felt the flicker of Obi-Wan's force signature Qui-Gon nearly roared and blocked the blow, kicked the Sith before slicing him in half and kicked him down the shaft. Deactivating his lightsaber he ran to Obi-Wan and gently pulled him into his arms.

“Obi-Wan”

Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered open, they were glazed with pain. “M..master…c..cold…h..hurts…”

“Shhh, it’s going to be alright Obi-Wan, stay awake, please Padawan stay awake” Qui-Gon pleaded. 

Obi-Wan made a pain filled sound, even as his breathing became more ragged. “I…I’m sorry…master… I’ve been…a bad … apprentice…”

“You have been an amazing apprentice Obi-Wan, your going to be alright” Qui-Gon said desperation in his voice as he felt Obi-Wan’s force signature weaken. 

Obi-Wan tried to speak again but the pain was too much for the young man he tried reaching out to touch Qui-Gon who quickly took his hand. “M..master….” Obi-Wan managed as his eyes became to heavy to keep open and his breathing stopped. 

The cry Qui-Gon released as Obi-Wan passed would have turned anyone’s blood cold and he held Obi-Wan to him sobbing, he had failed Obi-Wan and he would never be able to make it right. The Jedi Council arrived a few days later, with the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan was given his Knight status, and he was given permission to train Anakin. When the time came it was all Qui-Gon could do to light the pyre that held Obi-Wan’s body.

Qui-Gon came back to reality when he kept hearing his name. “yes Anakin, what is it?”

“Senator Amidala says the banquet is in an hour master”

Qui-Gon nodded, it had been the reason they had come as they were heroes on Naboo and it was the anniversary of the battle. “I’ll be along presently Anakin” the young man nodded and left. Qui-Gon sighed again as he looked at the spot where he had held Obi-Wan as he died for several long moments before he turned to leave.

Naboo.

This was the last planet Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted to be on, yes Naboo was a beautiful planet but it held bad memories for the Jedi Master. It had been fifteen years since he had lost Qui-Gon, fifteen years since he had taken Anakin as his Padawan. They had come at the invitation of the current Queen of Naboo, they were heroes to the people. The clone wars had started a year before and the Jedi were now leading their own troopers, knights and master’s were generals. Padawan's we’re commanders, Obi-Wan still couldn’t believe it had come to this. More then once he wished Qui-Gon was still around, he could use his advice. 

Obi-Wan knew he had needed to do it, he told Anakin he would be back before the dinner and went down to the reactor core, no one stopped him. Obi-Wan’s mind replayed the battle between himself, Qui-Gon and Maul, it had taken time but they had learned the Sith's name. He saw the walkway he had fallen from and down onto, it had been that delay that caused Qui-Gon to get ahead of him. That foolish mistake that separated them, that caused Qui-Gon to be stabbed and die in his arms, his final words to train the boy. Well he had done it, Anakin was a knight now. He stared at the spot where Qui-Gon had died in his arms. “master…I miss you still” Obi-Wan said. He turned to leave the pain still to raw when the force felt strange and Obi-Wan knew only darkness.

Qui-Gon had been just about to exit when he felt the force surge around him and he had to grip the door to stay upright. He panted when the surge ended and he saw he wasn’t alone anymore and saw another Jedi on the floor. Qui-Gon was confused to say the least, how had another Jedi ended up here of all places. His hand near his lightsaber he approached the still form, he could see ginger hair but couldn’t see the others features. Qui-Gon was steps away when the other stirred groaning, pushing himself upright. He rubbed his temple looking around and froze when he saw Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan woke with a groan, what the kriff was that? At least he was still where he had been he looked around to see if anything was wrong when he saw someone that shouldn’t be, it was Qui-Gon very much alive. “Master?”

Qui-Gon froze hearing the voice he had not heard in fifteen years, a voice he knew even if the appearance was different, hair longer, beard on his face. “Obi-Wan? No it can’t be”

Obi-Wan got to his feet staring at Qui-Gon, he looked almost the same except…his hair had more silver in it now and a few more wrinkles. “I could say the same of you master”

“how is this possible, your dead” Qui-Gon said.

“Dead? I’m not dead, you’re the one whose dead” Obi-Wan said. “that’s it I’ve finally cracked, I knew Anakin would drive me to insanity”

“Anakin…why would…how would he even drive you insane?”

“Because I trained Anakin just as you wanted, and now with this blasted war going ”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi died fifteen years ago today, you cannot be my former apprentice”

“oh really? I’m dead am I? You Qui-Gon Jinn died fifteen years ago because of the Sith” Obi-Wan said folding his arms.

“This is getting us nowhere, you cannot be Obi-Wan. Come with me” Qui-Gon said. He needed to contact the council.

Qui-Gon took the man who claimed to be Obi-Wan to the communication room, and put in the call to Courscant. “Padawan put me through to the council” he told the Padawan who answered the comm. 

“The council is” the Padawan started. 

“This is an emergency”

“I…yes master” the padawan said putting the call through and the holographic images of Mace Windu and Yoda appeared.

“Qui-Gon this had better be important” Mace said barely held in check annoyance in his voice.

“It is, I have a supposed Jedi claiming to be Obi-Wan”

Mace raised an eyebrow even as he and Yoda shared a look. “Come again” he said. 

“The man with me says he is Obi-Wan and that I am the one who died fifteen years ago”

“With you he is, step forward” Yoda said and Obi-Wan moved into view and bowed. 

“Masters” Obi-Wan greeted.

He sounded like Obi-Wan even if his hair was longer, a beard on his face. It was his eyes, the same ever expressive eyes.

“Obi-Wan you claim to be hmm?” Yoda asked.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, former apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn” Obi-Wan said.

“Long gone is Obi-Wan, killed by a Sith he was”

“I am most certainly not dead, I would like to think I would know if I were”

“Much sass you have” Yoda said thoughtfully. “much like Obi-Wan yes, to the council you will come prove we will if Obi-Wan you are”

“Qui-Gon you and Anakin will return with…Obi-Wan immediately” Mace said.

“And what of the celebration”

“I’m sure the queen and Senator will understand” Mace said. “Tell them there is an emergency and you have been recalled”

Qui-Gon nodded. “I will have our ship prepared” with a nod from Mace the transmission ended.

“Well that went well” Obi-Wan said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i didn't think anyone would like this the kudos and bookmarks made me smile. Remember comments are love and will help keep me going.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, General of the GAR was not a happy camper. They had finally gotten a small break and went to Naboo. He was glad that he got to finally be with Padme again and snuck off with her when he could. The reason he was not happy was that Qui-Gon came to him and told him they had to leave. “Why? We just got here practically”

“The council has recalled us there is …a situation, get the ship ready and I will make our apologies” Qui-Gon said. “Now Anakin” the Jedi master said when Anakin just stood there.

Anakin sighed and headed back to their ship and Obi-Wan came over. “nice to know your Anakin is the same as mine about obeying orders”

When the shuttle was ready they boarded and Anakin of course immediately wanted to know who the other person was, as Obi-Wan had his hood up. “A fellow Jedi Anakin” was all Qui-Gon would say still not believing that this was his Obi-Wan, the Obi-Wan he had lost and never got to make things right with.

“Everyone has a name master, surely he can speak. Besides that what’s another Jedi doing on Naboo anyway and where’s his ship” Anakin asked with an annoyed tone.

Obi-Wan snorted softly at least that was one thing that hadn’t changed Anakin didn’t like being in the dark and was quite determined. The only thing he was uncertain of was would this Anakin know his voice, his face, after all this wasn’t his Anakin and he knew that. This wasn’t the boy he had trained after Qui-Gon's death.

“Right now his identity isn’t important Anakin, take us back to The Maverick we are returning to Coruscant” 

Anakin grumbled but piloted the shuttle to Qui-Gon’s ship he wanted to know who this mysterious Jedi was and why he wouldn’t speak. When he landed the shuttle to no surprise Cody, Rex and Ashoka were waiting on them, just as confused as he was. “General’s” Cody and Rex said at the same time saluting.

“At ease Commander, Captain” Qui-Gon said. “Commander, we have been recalled. Get us under way back to Coruscant”

“Yes, sir, right away” Cody said heading for the bridge.

“Come with me” Qui-Gon told the hooded Obi-Wan he couldn’t put him in the brig as much as he would like to. He would put him in the cabin closest to his and would put guards on the door.

“You know, I’m not going to cause trouble” Obi-Wan said. “I’m quite familiar with this ship and its crew”

“I would put you in the brig if it were up to me” Qui-Gon said. “I still do not believe you are Obi-Wan Kenobi”

“You always were a stubborn bantha” Obi-Wan said. “I assume then your confining me to quarters under some pretense of I’m a shadow or something”

Qui-Gon didn’t dignify that with a response and opened the door. “You’ll stay in here for the trip back to Coruscant”

“But of course Master, anything you say” Obi-Wan said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Qui-Gon just gave him a look and left locking the quarters and set a couple of men on guard duty.

Soon the Maverick was underway and Cody approached his Jedi. “General, permission to speak”

“Of course Cody, always”

“Sir, who exactly is our…guest and why are we returning to Coruscant?”

“Our guest…is someone who claims to be someone who died a long time ago. The council wishes to question him”

“I see” Cody said. “is this person a threat?”

“No, I think he will behave but we will still watch him” Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan sighed as he settled down onto the bunk, he wanted to know how in blazes he had ended up here. He suspected this was somehow a sith thing but couldn’t know for sure. He rubbed his face it was hard to not speak to Cody or the others but he had to remind himself these people weren’t his people, his family. He knew it wouldn’t take them to terribly long to get to Coruscant unless they ran into the Separatists, it seemed from what he had seen so far was the war was going on and his, well counterpart, for lack of a better term was dead. Which was a whole nother issue he didn’t want to think about yet. 

His thoughts other then how to get back home was Qui-Gon, alive. Seeing him brought so many emotions he had shoved to the back of his mind surging forward. He wanted to yell at him, to curse him out, but he also wanted to cling to him and not let go for a while. The way things had ended between him and his Qui-Gon still hurt even now fifteen years later. He couldn’t take out his frustration on this Qui-Gon it wouldn’t be fair, first thing first he needed to talk to the council and convince them he was in fact Obi-Wan Kenobi. He wasn’t looking forward to that on principle.

Right now he could really use a cup of tea, and some time alone with his Cody, he imagine he had been discovered missing and knowing his dear commander he would tear Naboo apart just to find him. What they shared was by alrights forbidden, but Obi-Wan had lost too many he cared about, a couple he hadn’t even told how he felt and that he regretted. He hoped his family was alright he didn’t want anything to happen to them.

When the Maverick had finally arrived on Coruscant Qui-Gon told Cody they could have time off until he knew what the council was going to do. He, Anakin and Ashoka went in a shuttle with the supposed Obi-Wan to the council who waited. Qui-Gon told Anakin and Ashoka to go relax and he quickly shut off Anakin’s protests. “No, go rest Anakin”

The Padawan at the desk let them in when the council was ready and stepping into the middle of the floor Obi-Wan lowered his hood and the council almost immediately began to murmur and look to each other. Speaking to him via hologram had been one thing but seeing him in the flesh was a different matter. “Greetings Masters” Obi-Wan said bowing.

The council was silent for several moments before Mace Windu spoke first. “You claim to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, who died fifteen years ago. What proof can you offer that you are him?”

“None, well none that you would probably be happy with. I can answer all of your questions up until Naboo as that seems to be where things changed. I can offer to give you a blood sample for you to compare to medical records” Obi-Wan said. “but I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and all I want to do is go home, but considering I don’t even know how I got here well it’s a bit of a situation”

The council looked to each other silently communicating before Plo Koon spoke. “When Obi-Wan was a child how did he become apprentice to his master?”

Obi-Wan sighed they would ask that one. “I was thirteen, I had been sent to the agri-corps. Helping Qui-Gon deal with Xanatos I had a bomb strapped to my neck. I was willing to blow myself up, Qui-Gon wouldn’t allow that and he finally stopped being a banthas ass and took me as his Padawan.”

A few of the council members barely stiffled their chuckles as they had called Qui-Gon something similar numerous times.

“Before you ask” Obi-Wan said. “I left the order for a time because I stayed on Melida/Daan to help the young with their war when Qui-Gon and I had been sent to rescue master Tahl”

“How did you know we would ask that question?” Depa Biliba asked.

“Because its what I would ask as only a few living people know of those events, and because where I come from I am a member of this council” Obi-Wan replied.

There were murmurings. “a master you are hmmm” Yoda spoke. “Believe you I do, that Obi-Wan you are. Speak the truth the force says you do”

Obi-Wan sighed in relief he knew if Yoda was with him that would go a long way to helping the others believe him. He would still have to submit to a DNA test but that was perfectly fine with him. He was escorted to the halls of healing by Mace and Plo. 

Vokara Che was waiting. “Well…you certainly look like an older version of Obi-Wan”

Obi-Wan gave her a warm smile. “And you Master Che look lovely as always”

Vokara rolled her eyes a hint of a smile on her lips. “A charmer it would seem, sit” she said and got what she needed for the blood sample. Having already pulled up Obi-Wan’s medical records all she needed was the sample. 

“How long will this take?” Mace asked.

“Not long” Vokara said disappearing for a bit before returning. “Well, there is no doubt. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, age 36 standard”

“I told you” Obi-Wan said. “where im from Qui-Gon died facing the Sith”

“And here you are the one who perished” Plo said. 

“So it would seem” Obi-Wan said. “I just want to go home, it seems war rages here as well”

“It does, for a year now” Mace said. “How did you come here?”

“It is the same with us, I was on Naboo I was made to go for the anniversary celebration of the defeat of the trade federation. I was in the reactor core when I ended up here, I felt light headed before blacking out. When I woke there was Qui-Gon”

“We will try and figure out how you came here and how to send you back, for now we need to decide what you’ll doing”

“Oh joy” Obi-Wan muttered.


End file.
